Ryuks' Quest for Apples
by Fullmetal Heart14
Summary: This is my first story it's about Ryuk running out of apples and his adventure to get some more with a twist at the end. Hope you like it!


Ryuks' Quest for Apples

"Hey Light! We've got a problem!" "Ryuk, I don't have time for your silly and childish problems." "No Light it's really important!" Light gave out a loud sigh closed the Death note and put it back in the trapped drawer. He backed his chair away from the desk while shutting off the news and turned around to see Ryuk in a panic. "Honestly Ryuk, for being a god of death you sure are a baby. I've been killing criminals all night while studying for the entrance exams and carefully making my next move to take down L, so please, tell me what could possibly be more important than that?" "Um, well we are out of Apples." Light shot out of his chair a look of intense rage on his face he was about to yell at Ryuk when he remembered that his mother and sister were downstairs. Light took a moment to regain his composure Ryuk was just sitting on the bed staring at Light wondering what he would do next. Lights face completely changed after a few seconds and he went back to his emotionless self he sat back down turned back to his desk and said "I don't have time for that kind of nonsense, deal with it yourself." "And how am I possibly supposed to do that?" Without looking at Ryuk Light said "I don't know I won't deal with your stupid apples right now figure it out yourself without being noticed, you can start by flying out the window." Then Light continued studying and using the Death note again while Ryuk said "Fine" and expanded his wings, jumped through the window and flew in the sky.

"Apples, Apples, where the hell can I find some apples?" Ryuk had been flying around for two hours with no sign of any apples. "I could try that market Light always goes to but that may not be as inconspicuous as Light wants me to be, people may find it odd to see apples floating in the air…" "Aha! I've got it, I'll try the forest right outside of the region there has to be at least a few apples there." Then there was a heavy breeze that blew in and Ryuk darted straight for the forest flying over the Kanto Region and all of the unsuspecting people below.

The forest was dead silent by the time Ryuk landed at the edge of the tree line it was midday and there was very little light breaking through the trees. There was also a light breeze that came by once every other minute that sent all the leaves flying around. "Perfect" Ryuk thought, "With this breeze moving the leaves any tracks I leave will disappear in seconds." Ryuk took a deep breath then said plainly "Alright, let's go find some apples."

"Now, if I was an apple in the forest where would I be?" Ryuk thought to himself as he entered the forest. "Maybe I should check the smaller trees first to see if there are any signs of apples." He went about half a mile from the opening before he finally found some low growing trees, but much to his dismay he found no apples "Damn it!" "These are oranges, I hate oranges!" "All I've found in this stupid forest is oranges and these weird red berries." "Maybe I've been looking to close to the ground, the apples may be higher in the canopy of the forest." Ryuk spread his wings again and shot upwards towards the taller trees. Within seconds he was on the hunt again. Ryuk spent several hours in the forest before giving up. "There is not one apple in this entire forest! I have to look somewhere else." With that, Ryuk flew out of the forest and back to the city.

"Well the forest had no sign of any apples anywhere." Ryuk thought to himself as he flew over the forest and back into the city once again. "Where can I try next?" "Aha! Maybe there is an orchard nearby, light told me before that's where the market gets the apples." "What did they say they looked like again? Oh yeah, rows and rows of trees maybe I can find one and take some apples when no one is looking" With that Ryuk sped up and began looking for an orchard nearby.

Ryuk flew miles outside of the city he was about to give up and turn when he saw a large group of trees on the horizon. He flew straight to it and landed in a dirt path between two rows of trees "Yes! Finally I've found some apples, and no one's here so I can take as many as I…" He stopped mid- sentence and had a terrible thought "How am I going to get these apples without anyone seeing them floating in the air. Damn it you know what? Screw it if anyone sees them no one will believe it, they'll brush it off, now, let's get some app- "Ryuk again stopped mid- sentence looking closer at the apples. "Oh what the hell is this?!" He said angrily. "These apples are green! They all are, every last one they'll be too sour for me I only at the red apples. Great this is just wonderful, I can't take any of these.' Ryuk spread his wings again and flew away from the orchard empty handed and angry.

"Ok, so the forest and orchard didn't pan out, that's ok, I have one last place I can go to." Ryuk said finally getting back to the city it was now dark out so it would be much easier to hatch his final plan. He waited for the wind to pick up and flew downwards towards the city.

"This should work out perfectly." Ryuk thought dropping to the ground. "No one is here at the market it has been closed for hours." "So all I have to do is find the right cart and… Aha! Got it apples here I come!" Ryuk lifted the tarp off the cart and looked down to find a sign saying, "Sorry all out." He slowly put the tarp back down looked at the cart then out to the sky and gave out a huge roar all of his frustration boiling over he yelled for five minutes stopped took a breath and said, plainly "I'm going home." He spread his wings one final time and began to fly to Lights house.

It was midnight when Ryuk came back through the window to see Light still at his desk. "So did you find your apples Ryuk? Light asked without looking away from his desk. "No, I don't want to talk about it." Ryuk said defeated he slumped on the bed. "Well then you completely wasted your day then Ryuk?" "Yes Light, go ahead and rub it in." "Oh no I won't do that I have had a very productive day." "Oh and Ryuk, my mother bought all the red apples from the market today." Ryuk looked at the back of lights head, then gave out another huge roar. As he did that light stopped writing and had a smirk on his face looked over at Ryuk, and turned back to continue writing.


End file.
